


(h)ours

by wejnersoldier



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, PURELY PLATONIC, bit angsty, on their bench, platonic boys, short and sweet, they deserve the world, they watch the moon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:54:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27367612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wejnersoldier/pseuds/wejnersoldier
Summary: moonlit hours, moonlit hours.
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 4
Kudos: 84





	(h)ours

the two boys hadn’t moved from their spot on the bench, listening to tommy’s disk over and over until the pain in their chests died down a little. not knowing who to trust was hard, but at least they had each other. tommy had always known that no matter what, tubbo would be on his side. he used to think that about wilbur, that nothing could change that, but he was wrong.

he really hoped he wasn't wrong about tubbo.

despite the nature of them, they'd been quiet for awhile now. the bench hadn't got any more comfortable from when they first sat on it, but they also didn't care. watching their world love and go into night without them, they were calm. they were still. they were happy, happy ish.

the moon had begun to rise before they knew it, and they silently watched as it moved up and up until it was high above them in the sky. tubbo had made the decision to lay down at that point, his head in tommy's lap as he looked up at the moon and the stars. tommy's eyes were on his former home, a hand in tubbo's hair to keep him grounded, before turning his head up to the sky as well.

they stayed silent. there were so many things they both wanted to say, in general and to each other. tubbo wanted to tell tommy how much he loved him, that they were brothers, and always would be. tommy wanted to say he was sorry, just once, so he knew he'd done it, and maybe he'd stop feeling so guilty about putting tubbo in a situation where he had to be a spy. they wanted to yell at moon, at the sky, scream at the top of their lungs until they couldn't anymore.

but they didn't.

they laid, they sat, together. they were together, and that was enough.

the music played softly in the background, and eventually, tubbo fell asleep to the sound along with the soothing feeling of tommy stroking his hair. tommy wasn't tired, he wasn't sure he could sleep again, but he was glad his friend had managed to keep his hours. looking down at him, tommy felt sad. he'd just wanted to protect tubbo with everything he had, everything he could. he knew he never could, but he'd try.

tubbo would do the same thing. he didn't have to be awake to feel it, he didn't have to say it. it was understood between the two boys that it'd always be them.

the moonlit hours belonged to them, and no one could ever take it from them.


End file.
